The Big Eyes's Girl
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: EXO fanfiction , Exo couple! "Kau pasti akan cepat membaik setelah ini ne? Pasti..." it's GS fanfiction. Girl!Uke . DLDR . Mind to RnR guys?


-prolog

"eomma, aku mau yang itu"

Nyonya Kim menoleh dan mendapatkan anak keduanya, Kim Jongin, sedang memperhatikan seekor anjing Chihuahua putih, dari tulisan dikandangnya tertera bahwa usia anjing itu baru 1 tahun.

"eoh? Noona pikir kau menginginkan anjing yang fluffy. Kau bilang ingin memeluk Anjing saat tidur? Anjing chihuahua itu kecil, Jongin" lanjut noonanya, Kim Sangrin

"tapi aku sudah terkanjur menyukai anjing ini noona. Lagipula kudengar merawat anjing Chihuahua termasuk mudah, cocok untukku yang akan segera mengikuti ujian akhir" kata Jongin.

"sebenarnya itu masih tahun depan..." kata noonanya, tapi ia menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari bahwa dongsaengnya sudah menyukai Chihuahua putih itu.

"baiklah kita beli yang itu" kata nyonya Kim. Ia berjalan untuk mengurus administrasi, sedangkan Jongin dan Sangrin memperhatikan chihuahua putih yang mulai dikeluarkan dari kandang lamanya, dan dimasukkan kedalam doggie backpack berwarna coklat muda yang baru Jongin pilih. Sementara pelayan (?) di toko tersebut mulai menjelaskan hal-hal yang perlu diperhatikan dalam merawat seekor Chihuahua.

"aku akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik" ucap Jongin optimis, ia mengengkat doggie backpack yang sudah berisi chihuahua putihnya dan juga membawa plastik berisi dogfood, vitamin, dan tempat tidur mini untuk anjingnya itu. Dia memang tidak berniat menaruh anjingnya dalam kandang. Cukup ditaruh ditempat tidur mini dan biarkan dia berkeliaran sesuka hati mereka. "omong-omong, apa Anjing ini memiliki nama sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin pada si pelayan. "ne tuan, kami menamainya Dosu" jelas pelayan itu, jongin mengangguk.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang Dosu!"

-1 year later-

Jongin belajar keras. Sesekali ia mengusak rambutnya kasar karena tidak berhasil menyelesaikan soal matematika di hadapannya, padahal ujian akhir semakin dekat.

"ung?"

Jongin melihat kebawah, tepatnya dilantai sebelah meja belajarnya. Dosu, anjing chihuahua putih yang dibelinya tahun lalu itu sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur mininya dan menatap Jongin.

"ada apa Dosu-ya?" tanya Jongin, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk dilantai, disebelah tempat tidur mini Dosu. Anjing itu tetap menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya.

"kau tau, kau harus istirahat, Dosu-ya. Kesehatanmu lemah sekali" lanjut Jongin sambil mengusap badan Dosu. Sementara chihuahua putih itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan pemiliknya.

Jongin masih mengingat dengan jelas kalimat dokter hewan yang kemarin ia datangi bersama noonanya –dan Dosu tentunya- , bahwa Dosu memiliki fisik yang lemah, terutama pada jantungnya. Jantung Dosu tidak bisa bekerja dengan sempurna, sehingga ia akan mudah lelah. Bahkan dokter menyarankan kalau lebih baik dalam satu jam Dosu tidur selama setengah jam. Itu berarti Dosu akan bangun setengah jam, dan tidur setengah jam, dan itu harus dijalani setiap saat. Ini jelas sulit karena kepribadian chihuahua yang lincah benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan lemahnya jantung Dosu.

Apalagi belakangan ini Jongin sering tidur larut malam. Ujian akhir minggu dilaksanakan hari senin, dan ini hari jumat. Ia harus belajar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dan Dosu tidak pernah tidur sebelum tuannya tidur, ia akan menemani Jongin selama apapun.

Akhirnya Jongin menutup buku matematikanya dan mengangkat Dosu, menaruhnya di tempat tidur Jongin sedangkan jongin sendiri berbaring disebelah Dosu.

"aku akan tidur sekarang, kau juga ne? Aku benci kau sakit, Dosu-ya"

"_ne, aku akan tidur, Jongin-ssi"_

Sabtu pagi yang cerah di Seoul, tapi tidak untuk Jongin dan Sangrin. Pagi tadi saat Jongin bangun, Dosu terlihat sangat lemah, bahkan ia sulit membuka matanya. Jongin panik setengah mati, ia bahkan melupakan rencananya untuk kembali mengerjakan matematika.

Dengan sangat panik Sangrin memanaskan mobil, Jongin membawa Dosu kedalam dekapannya dan berjalan ke mobil. Sangrin langsung tancap gas, tidak peduli bahwa mobilnya belum cukup panas.

Sesampainya di klinnik dokter hewan, Jongin dan Sangrin langsung berlari kedalam. Suster yang bertugas disana sudah mengenal Dosu, dan mengetahui keadaan Dosu. Jadi mereka segera membawa Dosu untuk ditangani.

30 menit berlalu, akhirnya dokter hewan yang biasa disapa Kim - uisanim itu keluar, wajahnya terlihat tidak secerah biasanya.

"Dosu harus dirawat. Kerja jantungnya buruk sekali, sangat buruk. Kami akan memberikan penangannan terbaik kami"

Jongin hanya menunduk lemas. Sedangkan Sangrin hanya bisa diam, keduanya sedih mendengar keadaan Dosu yang memburuk. Hingga akhirnya Sangrin mengajak Jongin untuk pulang, karna bagaimanapun ujian akhir sudah didepan mata.

Ujian yang berlangsung dari hari senin hingga kamis itu berakhir. Saat ini, Jongin sedang berjalan menuju klinik dokter hewan tempat Dosu dirawat. Selama Ujian dia selalu mengunjungi Dosu. Ia akan memangku Dosu, membiarkan anjingnnya itu terbaring dipahanya dengan mata tertutup, dan Jongin akan menceritakan tentang ujiannya hari itu.

Jongin masuk kedalam klinik itu dan segera masuk keruangan tempat Dosu dirawat. Ia menyapa seorang perawat dan memangku Dosu sambil mengelusnya. Perawat itu tetap disana, ia memang bertugas menemani pasien berkaki empatnya disaat ada yang menjenguk sekalipun.

"hari ini ujian terakhirku, aku senangggggg sekali. setelah ini aku bisa terus ada disini menemanimu, Dosu-ya" Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap badan Dosu. "ujiannya sulit sebenarnya, aku mengerjakan semampuku saja. Aku rasa aku bisa mendapat nilai setidaknya B+ , semoga aku mendapat A hehe" lanjut Jongin.

Hup!

Jongin kaget begitu ia merasakan Dosu lompat dari pangkuannya, ia memeluk Jongin. Kedua paw depannya berada di kedua pundak Jongin, dan kepalanya ditaruh di leher Jongin. Perawat disana terlihat kaget, ia berjalan mendekat tapi membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Dosu, mungkin itu pertanda bahwa Dosu membaik.

"D-dosu?" Jongin masih shock. Anjing kesayangnnya itu tengah memeluknya, setelah 5 hari ia lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jongin mengelus badan Dosu sementara bibirnya mengembangkan senyum.

"terimakasih pelukan hangatnya, Dosu-ya. Kau pasti akan cepat membaik setelah ini ne? Pasti..." kata Jongin. Namun kenyataannya justru bertolak belakang, Jongin mendengar nafas Dosu yang tercekat. Ia mencoba untuk melepas pelukan Dosu tetapi kedua paw depan anjing chihuahua itu malah mencengkram punggung Jongin kuat, seakan tidak mau lepas.

Butuh waktu 5 menit hingga Dosu melepas pegangannya. Perawat segera menaruhnya di tempat tidur, kemudian berlari keluar mencari dokter. Dosu masih bernafas dengan sulit, suara nafas tercekatnya menyakitkan hati Jongin. Dosu yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur, dengan nafas tercekatnya, dan dengan matanya yang terlihat begitu sedih. Jongin meneteskan airmatanya, mengusap pelan kepala Dosu yang ternyata cukup untuk membuat anjingnya itu sedikit tenang.

Dokter datang dan meminta Jongin untuk menjauh dari tempat tidur. Dosu ditangani. Pandangan Jongin terhalang oleh beberapa perawat yang mengelilingai tempat tidur mini itu, membantu dokter menangani Dosu.

15 menit berlalu, para perawat keluar, sedangkan dokter menghampiri Jongin. Jongin menatapnya sambil bergumam "jangan, jangan katakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang anjingku, jangan"

Kim - uisa mengusap punggung Jongin, dan memberitahukan kenyataan pahit bahwa Dosu sudah meninggal. Jongin menangis cukup lama, sampai Sangrin dan kedua orangtuanya datang, mereka sekeluarga memang sangat menyayangi Dosu.

Dan Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa hangatnya pelukan terakhir Dosu.

**TBC**

Hello kawaaaann... ini ff chaptered pertama aku. Ini baru prolog sih... gimana? Lanjut atau nggak? Kasih pendapat dan masukn kalian di kotak review yaaaaa, aku menghargai banget segala revie w yang masuk. gomawo ^-^

\- bakal dilanjut setelah review seenggaknya ada 10. Pengen tau respon chingudeul dulu. Thankseu /bow


End file.
